Perchance to Dream
by Rally4ever
Summary: How I imagine the ordeal with Oblivion should have went.


I do not own Superman and Wonder Woman or Batman, but I had to write this. Been bothering me for a long time. It took a piece of me to write, wasn't easy.  
For those of you who have not read Wonder Woman #140, #141... I believe this is probably the most difficult battle the Trinity ever faced. Because the enemy was truly themselves. The monster, the titan Oblivion was ancient, clever, fed off the manipulation of memory, and stirred desire. It trapped Diana in a world of her own making, one of happiness, one she almost couldn't bear to wake from. Superman and Batman had to get her out. She had saved the world in her mind, brought it peace, but there was something missing, always something. When she came out of it, she found Kal and Batman there. Having almost escaped, Oblivion tried again with crueler tactics. It trapped the trinity in another life. One where Kal and Diana were married with Bruce as Best Man, after some time they announced she was pregnant. Batman slips Diana a note over dinner and she meets with him. He asks her to confront the truth and she does. So Kal, Batman, and Diana remember who they were and they leave that world defeating Oblivion. So after all of this Superman tells her I'll see you at the Watchtower and flies off. After he leaves she allows herself the tears, and the memory of them together. And everything goes back to normal like nothing happened... Yeah not buying it.

* * *

Tears still flowed freely from her eyes. She just wanted to be by herself. The solitude her new home provided suited her now.  
Gateway City was in shambles but that all could be repaired, she would see to it. Her heart was another matter.  
The ordeal with Oblivion had taken everything out of her; leaving her exposed and raw.  
She was left alone with the feeling of phantom touches and the memory of unfulfilled promises made. Always alone. That was the reality. This was her life.  
And she could deal with it, she could move past, but she would have been better off never having known the alternative.

She heard the humming of air outside.

She did not turn to welcome him. She composed herself as best she could and asked, "What do you want Kal?"

There was a distance in her tone and her posture was rigid, defensive. Something he was unaccustomed to from her.

He simply replied, "I had to find you. I wanted to apologize."

He didn't need to look at her eyes to know she had been crying, even if it was a vision, he had lived a lifetime with her and recognized the signs.  
She was so stubborn when she wanted to be.

She stated, "You have nothing to apologize for Kal-El. As you said., 'We never fell in love.' It was a brief twist of fate.  
It was a trick. It was not real."

It sounded as more of a mantra to his ears instead of an explanation.

Kal began slowly, "See, I'm not so sure anymore. I've been wondering... was all of it an illusion?"

She turned now and replied, "You have Lois. It matters not, we've decided."

"It does matter to me. And I don't have Lois anymore, I never really did. My heart is elsewhere."

She ignored his statement. She would not be baited.

He reasoned, "In every lie isn't there some kernel of truth? Why did Oblivion pair us together Diana? He was there too so why weren't you with Bruce instead? If it was as simple as just giving you someone to be with? But that is not what you wanted, I know. Diana I have to question if Oblivion would have been able to take advantage of us so easily ..."

They finished together, "If there wasn't something already there."

She shook her head, "Such thoughts are fruitless Kal. It changes nothing."

"It changes everything. I've thought of nothing else since we came back. I can still feel you in my arms. I taste your lips on mine. Even if I could put that all behind me I don't think I'll ever be able to forget..."

She clenched her fist at her side and interrupted threatening, "Don't you go there Kal. I'm warning you..."

Needing to get through to her Kal continued carefully anyway, "I was proud. I was so excited not knowing for sure if it was even possible for me as a Kryptonian. I had just finished the nursery when you summoned me. I was going to surprise you. I had put her name in huge wooden letters on the wall. The name that we picked. Do you remember that Diana? Or have you forgotten all about Beth?"

She flew at him then throwing an angry punch at his face as she screamed, "HOW DARE YOU! OF COURSE I DID NOT FORGET! I WAS HAPPIER THAN I HAD EVER BEEN! I HAD EVERYTHING! I WAS A WIFE! I WAS A MOTHER!"

He held her off as the punches towards him weakened, "She was my child, Kal. She was part you so I loved her already. Oh, gods give me strength. She was ... Our daughter."

Her voice broke as sobs began to rock her body. She slacked against him and he pulled her close wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"It's okay Diana, let it out. I'm right here." He waited. He held her for some time until the shaking stopped.

She said gently, "I would never forget Beth Diane Kent."

He replied as soft tears fell down his face, "I won't either. I shouldn't have run from you, from this. It was wrong of me. I shouldn't have left you to deal with it alone. I needed to process everything we had been through. I'm so sorry Diana. Please forgive me."

"You broke my heart Kal."

"I know and I will spend lifetimes making it up to you. Do you realize what it did to me when you died? You had earned your place on Olympus as a goddess. But being without you shattered me. And when you came back, it was a miracle. But then, I had to face feelings for you I thought I had long buried."

She searched his eyes "What are you saying Kal?"

His voice lowered though he knew she could hear, "I love you Diana. It's always been you."

He kissed her fiercely, wanting to convince her and ease the burden of her grief. She tasted better than he had remembered. She was heaven to him. Kal's heart pounded in his ears. Diana was too shocked to respond at first then slowly she reached out behind him and drew his head in. She moaned in his mouth. He was like air to her, and she felt as if she could finally breathe again."

She pulled away first placing her brow on his. They were eye to eye.

"You know I love you, Kal. That's why I can't do this. I cannot pretend anymore. I'm not strong enough to keep losing you. I don't have the heart for this not to be real."

"We will not lose each other anymore. You don't always have to be the strong one. Let me try for once. 'Man of Steel' remember?"

He chuckled and her laughter mixed with his.

He placed his hands on the sides of her face, "Diana, it is real. This is us. You and me together, we are what makes sense."

She nodded smiling, "So, I guess I owe Oblivion my thanks."

Kal grinned, "Me too because after glimpsing the life I truly wanted, how could I go back? It wasn't only you in there. I just never thought that I could deserve you, someone so pure and honest. A real life goddess of truth."

"Some goddess Kal, I was naive. Was I ever worthy of you? When I denied how much a part of me you had become, until I was confronted with it. That dream was like a mirror showing me what I was missing. I thought I was content yet I was empty. I was all about my mission but even if I do bring truth and peace to the world, it all means nothing if I don't have you to share my journey with."

"Then share it all. Marry me again, Mrs. Diana Prince Kent. For real this time."

She lept into his ams, "Of course everything I am, all I hope to be is yours Kal."

Kal beamed squeezing Diana. Between kisses he said, "Besides Bruce has so graciously agreed to be my Best Man."

Diana smirked, "Of course he did. And you would go to him first."

"I went to him right after ending things with Lois. I wanted his blessing. He told me he had been expecting me. He also said to go and get my wife already."

Diana placed her head on his shoulder, "Kal, Do you think we will ever see her again?"

Kal answered confidently, "Oh, I'm sure of it Diana. We'll get our Beth back. We will make our own dreams come true together. It was always just a matter of time."


End file.
